District Zombies
by North-Pau Pau's compass
Summary: Mathew is part of a group of people called the power-born. He, along with his friends, have been trapped in an isolated place where they are now being hunted down in that area. Their goal is to stay alive, help out the other power-born in the same situation, and stop it from happening to anyone else ever again.


District Zombies

This is an idea I had about six years ago when my friend suggested that we both should make up a Halloween story early to get ahead in writers workshop (the writing part of E.L.A.). I didn't use it back then, but I still remember the idea of it and it is hazy enough that I thought I could use it for this story.

So, in this world, it is the future where people had started to be born with powers, and everyone else had been afraid of this. A nuclear war was launched against them, which made Earth become a desolate place of only radiation, save for numerous bubbles of radiation free areas that one person with very powerful powers had made, when she got wind of the nuclear strikes being launched, to protect as many people as she could. She was killed soon after she did this, and what bit of government that was left ordered that all power-born people be isolated in their own bubble so that no more wars happened. This is set several generations after that system was put into place, and now there are only fifty-one districts set up for the power-born. Their numbers keep dropping and now there are barely any left. Those that are still left have been spread out among those fifty-one districts, and these fifty-one districts are the only ones that have no way of connecting them, no one can communicate with other power-born outside of their district. Each district is trapped in its own little world, with no way out.

The perfect place to get rid of the last of them, right?

Powers for each person are as follows:

Mathew Williams-calming pheromones that make people so relaxed that they can't remember him. His power is the reason why so few fights start up among his friends. His nickname is the Peacekeeper. He likes that the only one that this doesn't work on is Ivan. Besides his calming pheromones, he can also turn invisible to other humans, to anything else however, even a camera, he merely appears semi-translucent.

Francis Bonnefoy- Can control threads, anything made from fabric he can make emit light, move, or change colour. He is obsessed with clothes because of this.

Arthur Kirkland-He can teleport himself and/or others. His powers are still a bit out-of-control and sometimes can only teleport someone part of the way to the chosen destination, thankfully the place the person goes through while teleporting is some kind of extra-dimension and it does not hurt the person when this happens, for them it is like looking out of an open window, and Arthur just needs to concentrate more to allow them to move out of the extra-dimension place.

Yao Wang-Can make any food he has tasted and seen before appear. He is the group's "chef".

Feliciano Vargas-Whatever he paints, or draws, becomes real.

Ludwig Beilschmidt-Has super strength, and he can "shut off" his emotions.

Alfred F. Jones-Like Ludwig, he has super strength. Unlike Ludwig though, he has eagle wings that he can fly with.

Ivan Braginski-Makes people afraid. His power ignites other people's fight-of-flight response. The only person it doesn't work on is Mathew.

Mathew sighed and looked away from the shimmering force field in front of his face. There was nothing to see out there in that walled-off world anyway. He should just be focusing on what was in this small bubble of world he had here, like his friends. He should truly be focusing on them, and where they were. It wasn't like them to stay away, without coming to at least see each other, for so long.

He hoped they hadn't forgotten about him again. He truly hated his gift at times, making everyone forget about him, not even his own brother could remember him; but, it was his price to pay for being one of the hated power-born.

Mathew could still remember when the people around him figured out that he was power-born; it was the first time that any of them had truly remembered him and looked at him.

He just wished that the looks people had given him that first time being remembered hadn't been with disgust.

They weren't the only ones who hated his "gift", he did too.

He would have been much happier being born normal, he was sure of it.

He couldn't change any of that now though.

Mathew decided to risk attracting the attention of any wildlife that may be around him, in the forest that this district had turned out to be when they were brought here two weeks ago, and called out for his brother.

Leaves rustled overhead, and Mathew had just enough time to jump out of the way before something hurtled to the ground in front of him. The thing didn't even stay still after it landed; it immediately jumped up and hugged him.

"Mattie~." Alfred called out as he squished his brother in his arms. "I was looking all over the place for you."

"That's great Alfred." Mathew managed to get out. "Can you let go of me now? You're squeezing too hard again."

"Oh yeah, sure." Alfred said as he stepped back.

Mathew smiled at his brother fondly. He really was like an overgrown kid still, even though they both were into their late teens by now, though he doubted that Alfred would ever truly become mature.

"Do you know where everyone else is? " Mathew asked.

Alfred beamed.

"Yeah, I do. Here, I`ll take you to them." He said as scooped Mathew up into his arms, unfurled his wings, and shot up into the air. They burst out of the tree cover in a shower of leaves.

Mathew thanked his lucky stars that Alfred had thought to protect him from the branches they had whipped by…this time, at least.

Then he felt like smacking himself. He had probably been fifty feet from their campsite the entire time.

"Hey, guys," Alfred called out as he landed in their little clearing they'd found and deemed as their make-shift base camp. "I found Mathew."

Arthur was the closest one to them. He had looked up when he heard Alfred's wings and was staring in confusion at the boy that looked so much like Alfred in confusion. Then his face cleared.

"Oh, right, Mathew. How are you doing, lad? You've been gone for the better part of an hour."

"You forgot about me again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"Matteiu~." Francis called as he emerged from the tree fort they, (Alfred and Ludwig), had made to live in, and started to climb down the ladder. "I missed you so much!"

"It's only been an hour."

Francis stopped moving across the clearing with a jerk.

"…right." He said.

Mathew smiled. "Thanks for thinking of me anyways."

"In my defense," Francis said. "I was the one who pointed out your tragic absence to Alfred, and I'm the one who told him he should go get you."

"Hey!" Alfred said. "I would have remembered eventually."

"No, you wouldn't have, Alfred." Mathew replied.

Any response Alfred would have made to that was interrupted by Yao jumping into the clearing from the branches of a tree by the edge of it.

"Everyone needs to run, aru. I don't know what it is; but, we need to hurry and get out of here fast. I'll explain what I've seen along the way." He called out to them as he sprinted across the clearing towards them.

Arthur immediately took charge of the situation.

"What way do we need to run?" He asked.

Yao looked at him as he kept running past them.

"Anywhere but here, aru." He replied.

"Everyone, we need to stick together. Follow Yao. No splitting up, and Mathew, please stay where we'll be able to remember you at all times." England said before he took off running after Yao, and everyone else followed along after him.


End file.
